


One

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: Broken Phantomhive [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fanfiction, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Smut, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Broken Phantomhive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609087





	One

IkhlasScarlet requested I move the fanfiction, since it would get more views. So I moved this from another account.  
Without further ado, here's the story. Just a warning: it is not canon.  
0  
It was burning.   
Ciel and Sebastian stood silently watching as the manor burnt down, as yellow, orange, and red flames licked at the foundation. As they tumbled pieces of the walls to the ground with a thunderous noise, a grand mockery of the explosions it endured almost daily from the chef. Pieces of rebar stuck out from the foundation, guaranteeing tetanus and maybe death to anyone who touched it.   
All the portraits inside were burning down, and the wallpaper was smoldering and peeling back from the walls. Ciel remembered taking down all the photos of his father that were in the manor when he stepped up, and now the pictures of him that he had replaced were burning down. Just like his father had.   
Soot coated the walls and thick black smoke rose up into the sky, visible for all of London to see.   
For them to witness the final fall of the Phantomhive family. He knew their reactions would be a mix of horror and relief. Relief that they would no longer have to live under Ciel's rule. Someone else would take his place - he wondered who it would be, and if they would be as tyrannical as he had been. He hadn't met anyone quite like himself before.   
He was older now, looking more like Sebastian or Vincent. Ciel had grown taller - finally after waiting for so long, thinking he was going to look like a child forever - and his shoulders had grown broader. His hair had grown longer. His eyes were no longer wide like a child's. He wasn't going to mistaken for a child anymore. He still wore the eyepatch, though.   
He remembered when Sebastian had burnt the contract onto his eye, and how much it had hurt. His eye twinged.   
He no longer was a solid five foot to Sebastian's six foot one. Now he could look Sebastian in the eye. He much preferred this to Sebastian having to nearly bend in half to meet his gaze or kneel down to him, which Ciel had always found condescending.   
He felt older, too. He didn't feel like a child. If he continued his rule, people wouldn't look down on him anymore like they did in the past. A child's words were easily dismissed. No one would doubt his prowess. But now it was coming to an end. He'd made the best of the short life he had been given.   
0  
The manor was burning, and neither of them were making any move to stop it. Instead, they stood, watching as the manor was devoured by the flames with the haste of a hungry beast. Like paper on fire, the flames spread everywhere with fervor. The sound was deafening.  
After years of pretending to be butler and earl, after living that lie, it was finally over. Ciel had waited impatiently for this moment, when he would finally be free of the pain from being constantly reminded of his past. When he would join whatever waited for him after death. If there was anything. He still wasn't sure if there was, seeing as Sebastian said the soul would disappear once he devoured it.   
There was a thunderous boom as the manor collapsed inward, like it had been during the very first fire. Except they weren't going to try and revive it this time.   
It was over.  
0  
"My lord, you have a letter."   
Sebastian stood in the middle of the room, a letter clutched in his gloved hands. Ciel could see the queen's wax seal on the envelope.   
"Hand it over, then." Ciel held his hand out. Sebastian walked over and gave him the letter, then stood back, clasping his hands behind his back.  
Ciel grabbed the letter opener and carefully opened the envelope, pulling out the letter.   
"What is it, my lord?" Sebastian asked. "Which case are they having us investigate now?"  
"It seems like..." Ciel read over the contents of the letter. "It's about the cases of arson. They want us to investigate, and bring whoever's been doing this to justice."  
"Justice, as in...?"  
"It doesn't say whether she wants us to bring them to her, or for us to kill them. I suppose it's up to us."  
"We'll investigate it at once." Ciel set down the letter. "First, we need information on who this person is."  
"How do you suppose we go about that?"  
"Abberline and Lord Randall should have information. If we don't turn up with anything from them, we can always check with the Undertaker."  
"Very well. To Scotland Yard it is."  
0  
Two hours and multiple books later.....  
"Sebastian, I found him."   
"You did?" Sebastian set down the files he had reading through back onto the shelf, and walked over to where Ciel was sitting on an armchair.  
The earl was staring slack jawed at the page; emotions were swirling in his eyes as he took in the meaning of the words in front of him. Sebastian noticed Ciel's hands were beginning to tremble.  
"My lord?" Sebastian reached out to tap him on the shoulder. Ciel flinched, and faced his gaze on his butler, giving him a view of the emotions filling his uncovered eye. "My lord, what did you read that is troubling you so? Who or what did you find?"  
Ciel wordlessly held up the page in front of him, pointing to a specific name among the many others written in fine print.   
"It's him.." Ciel whispered. "It's him. The man who kidnapped me and burnt my manor down. The man who killed my parents." The last words were barely audible.   
Sebastian took the book from him, reading over the page. When he was finished, his jaw was clenched. This was it. Seven years of idly twiddling his thumbs had led them to accidentally stumble on the man who murdered everyone and turned Ciel's life upside down.   
He couldn't kill this man. That wasn't the agreement of their contract. The honor had to be his young master's, and his young master's alone.   
"My lord," Sebastian said when he could finally speak. "Let's go. We can finally exact your revenge." Ciel smiled evilly in response, his visible eye lighting up. Finally.   
0  
"There's no use running!" Ciel called joyfully after the man, who was helplessly tearing through the forest. Sebastian was chasing after him. The demon's eyes were lit up the brightest Ciel had seen. He understood; Sebastian was as eager to kill this man as his master was. "My butler will catch you, and he'll make fine work of it, too!"  
Then Ciel noticed something important. There was a cliff up ahead.   
No. He couldn't let this guy escape. Couldn't let him take the easy way out. That wouldn't be exacting his revenge; it would be taking the cowards way out. As well as rendering the contract he and Sebastian had forged so many years ago useless.   
He couldn't have that; not after everything they had done. Everything they had endured thus far was for the very moment they would catch and exact his revenge on the ones who thrust him into this Hell.  
"Sebastian, catch him before he jumps off the cliff!" He ordered.  
Sebastian nodded, got into position, then dove off the tree branch he was perched on. He tackled the man and brought him to the ground a few feet before the cliff tapered off.   
"Bring him to his knees." Sebastian complied, rolling off of the man he had just knocked over and pulling him up. "I want to ask him a few questions before I kill him."  
"Very well." Sebastian remained behind the man, one hand on his shirt collar.   
Ciel swung off of the tree branch, then landed on the ground. He pulled his pistol out of his back pocket, feeling the familiar cold metal and weight of it in his hand.   
"So tell me," Ciel stated. He raised the hand that had the pistol in it so that the gun was under the man's chin. Ciel watched as the man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously. "Are you really the man who burnt down the Phantomhive manor years ago?"  
Keeping his eyes on Ciel, the man gave a small nod.   
"Was it just you, or did you have help? I find it hard to believe one man could single-handedly murder almost everyone in the manor."  
He shook his head. "I-I didn't murder anyone!"  
"Like Hell you did. Or were you just the guy who set the whole place ablaze? Were there other people who did the killing?"  
"I-I was just doing what the leader told me to do! I was just following orders!"  
"That's not the answer I wanted," Ciel moved the pistol from the guy's chin to his forehead, chuckling inwardly when his eyes went cross-eyed to try to see the gun. "I don't care if there were other people involved - we can go after them later. But I want to know what your part was."  
"Don't shoot me!" The guy yelped. "I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't kill me!"  
Too late for that, Ciel thought.   
"Then tell me what your part was. I have a short fuse."  
"I-I was the guy who set the manor on fire!" The guy finally confessed. "We had a line of gasoline, and I was the one who added the match!"  
Ciel's jaw clenched. His finger twitched. No. He couldn't kill him yet, even though he desperately wanted to. To extinguish the rising fire inside his stomach, pardon the pun. Not without hearing the names of this man's associates. The other people complicit in the crime so that he could kill them as well.   
"So you admitted to your crimes." Ciel dithered between moving the gun again or leaving it as it was. He decided on the second. "But now, tell me who you work with. We need to hear everyone. If I see that you left even one person out.." He didn't need to finish. He was sure the guy knew what he meant by now. "I also need to know how you and your assistants managed to murder nearly everyone in my manor."  
0  
"Sebastian, did you keep a list of everyone he mentioned?"  
Sebastian held up a piece of paper. "I did, my lord. We can pursue them after we deal with him."  
"Very well." Ciel turned his attention back to the guy. "We have no need for you now. I thank you for your co-operation, and telling us the names of your associates. However..." Ciel removed the gun from the guy's head and took the safety off the gun, delighting in the fear he saw enter the man's eyes. "I was tasked with bringing you to justice, per her Majesty's orders. It would be better if a dangerous arsonist like you was off the streets."  
Ciel placed the gun back on the guy's head. "So, if there's anything else you'd like to say, you should probably say it now.."  
"I'm sorry!" He cried out. "I'm sorry for what I've done! I would take it all back if I could!"  
"I'd like to take everything I've said and done back, but..." Ciel's finger pressed the trigger. "What's lost can never return."  
He pulled the trigger.   
There was a muffled retort, and the guy slumped forward. Blood poured out of the hole in his skull, staining his shirt, knees, and the ground a brilliant red.   
Ciel backed away, his face twisting in disgust as the puddle of blood reached his shoes. He would have to clean those off later.  
"My lord."  
"Yes, Sebastian? And you'll have to clean my shoes off later."  
"I will. What will you have me do with the body?"  
Ciel turned back. The guy's eyes were still wide open, his face frozen in a permanent rictus of fear. It would be like that until it was plasticized for the funeral.   
Ciel thought the man didn't deserve one. He didn't deserve to be mourned after his death when he had caused so many other people trauma and loss. Ciel figured the same could go for himself, then.   
"Bring it to Her Majesty, provided we can do that without the body rotting. Are we able to, or will I just have to tell her I killed him?" He started scraping off his other shoe.  
"I don't suppose Her Majesty would be too thrilled to see that. We have other people to pursue, remember. Three more."  
"Right." He finished scraping off his shoes. "Let's go after them, then."  
There really was a lot of blood in the human body. Something Ciel had learned at quite a young age.   
0  
An hour and a half later, they had killed the other three suspects, with all three of them bearing gunshot wounds on various parts of their body. Two were shot in the head, and one bore a wound to the chest. Right through his twisted, blackened heart. If he even had one.   
Sebastian, when we get home, you're changing that outfit. Then I have one last task for you. Well, a few tasks, actually."  
"Very well, young master." Sebastian followed after him, more than eager to be rid of his outfit, which was well covered in blood and the like. Despite being a demon, he didn't enjoy the smell. Especially when it was as strong as it was now.   
0  
There was a thunderous boom as the manor collapsed inward.  
It was over.  
Finally.  
His life had dragged on for longer than he had thought it would. Every day was spent twiddling his thumbs, just waiting to get his revenge so he could finally be free of the confines of everyone else. And of life. Life had never given him anything short of suffering and pain, anyways.   
But at least he hadn't gone through it alone. Ciel looked over at Sebastian, feeling something bloom in his chest.   
"What is it, my lord?"  
"You can finally have your reward now." Ciel reached up and pulled off his eyepatch, revealing the covenant mark. It glowed brightly. Ciel couldn't see out of that eye very well, so it didn't matter if he had it covered or not. "You've been waiting so long. I bet you're hungry."  
Sebastian chuckled. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't hungry. Every demon is."  
"Well, you can satisfy your hunger now." Ciel's gaze grew distant, staring at the remains of the burning manor but not seeing it.   
"What are you thinking about, master?"  
"Huh?" Ciel blinked a few times then looked back at the manor. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how this situation is so similar with our first meeting.. isn't it?"  
"Yes it is." He agreed with his comment. Something was nagging at Sebastian, making him wonder if Ciel was really telling him the truth about what he was thinking. But he knew better than to press him. "Are you worried?"  
(This next part was written by )  
"No!" Ciel responded, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Not if you're doing it, I mean."  
"It's alright to say you're frightened, my lord. Most humans are when we get to this point."  
Ciel was silent again. "Can we just get it over with?" He demanded impatiently.  
"Of course my lord." Sebastian kneeled on one leg and put his hand over his chest.  
"Sebastian...before you do that.." Ciel hesitated.  
"There is... s-something...I want to tell you.." He said with genuine anxiety in his eyes.  
Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion , then he stood from his position , "Oh ? What would my master want to tell me now?" He asked with a slight smirk .  
Ciel began walking over to the stone bench he had discovered a while back in the forest, with Sebastian following.  
"What is it you wanted to tell me, master?"  
"Just..." Ciel sat down on the bench, feeling like his face was flaming. He stared down at his hands, trying to think of what to say. After all, it wasn't like it really mattered, right? His soul would be devoured anyways, regardless of what he told Sebastian.  
"It's just something I've been thinking about. For a while."  
Sebastian was silent, waiting for Ciel to continue.  
"I..." Ciel took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out. "I...I've been thinking this for a while, and I know it's sinful to be thinking this way. Because you're my butler...and you are my demon , you were by my side wherever I was all this years and you took care of me when i was still a child. Maybe that's why I feel this way."  
Sebastian's crimson eyes narrowed in confusion, but he kept quiet to hear what was his master trying to say.  
"Not a day goes by where I don't think about you. At first, I had some hatred and discomfort toward you because you were the person who will end my life one day , but then time went on ..year after year and I was still thinking about you. And then my feelings changed.  
"My chest started hurting whenever I thought about you. It was this feeling inside my chest. Like my heart...like it was actually full." Ciel placed one hand on his chest. "And I didn't know what to make of it. I told myself, I couldn't possibly be catching feelings for him. For you. It was overwhelming..."  
"..I become so attached to you to the point i felt lonely at night whenever you weren't beside me. I'd spend so long at night just thinking about you until I fell asleep.... I don't know what could that be " He confessed in a doubtful tone.  
"However, I think I have an idea of what could that be." Ciel finally raised his head to Sebastian.  
"I think that this is what people called love." The young man finally said, but he looked like he was still uncertain of what he thought.  
Sebastian's eyes opened wide, he didn't believe what his master had just told him.  
The blue nette giggled darkly. "How funny. I am saying this now since everything will end here and you will be free and continue your life hunting for other souls as if nothing happened between us in the first place." Ciel mumbled bitterly, then closed his eyes getting ready for his end, content now that he had gotten that out, useless as it was to say.  
"Now Sebastian...let's get this over with."   
The demon froze in his place. It wouldn't be exaggeration that he was utterly staggered. His master, the same person he made a contract with 6 years ago...that same arrogant cocky brat he used to deal with is now an adult man, and more than that, he is confessing his real feelings toward him.  
Silence....  
More silence.....  
Sebastian kept silent in his frozen state . He looked as if he was having a hard time to decide what he would do next.  
.......  
After a long while of silence he slowly stepped forward toward the earl, bending over slightly so he could look into the face of the boy who had grown taller over the years while his eyes had that magenta and devilish hue.  
Sebastian carefully pressed his lips over Ciel's to give him the deadly kiss that's supposed to devour his soul out of his body. Their lips met. Sebastian could taste Ciel's soul, delightfully tainted but still delicious, lingering just out of his reach.  
The earl shivered slightly and waited for the pain to come, but nothing hurt.  
After a minute, Sebastian pulled away.  
Ciel 's eyelids slowly opened revealing his cobalt eyes, his right eye didn't carry that the sparkling pentagram from their contract seal anymore which means that their contract is finally over, but...  
He blinked a few times and realized that he was still in his place and nothing changed around him. He immediately turned his gaze to the butler and then widened when he saw the latter smiling at him, not his usual mischievous smirk but a warm smile.  
"S-Sebastian, what's the meaning of this?"  
"Ah. So you finally noticed?"  
"Noticed what?" Suspicion filled Ciel's now matching eyes. "Were you really devouring my soul? I thought it wouldn't take that long. I didn't feel anything, either."  
"I was going to, but it seems that fate allowed you to live more." Sebastian stated calmly.  
"W-What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked.  
"I simply mean that I decided to let you live." He lifted his left hand and teared his white glove by his teeth revealing his hand that used to have the same Faustian symbol as well, but there was none.  
"Your soul doesn't belong to me anymore, you are free now."  
Ciel didn't believe his ears, after all this years of service he is giving up on his part of their contract.  
"H-How...how could that be even possible?...you were supposed to!" Ciel stuttered. "It's your reward. And it's written in the rules of the contract. I won't let you go without getting your part after everything I've put you through. I won't have it"  
"After what I heard from you, I got a strange yet strong feeling that pushed me not to take your precious soul."  
"But why, if you're so hungry?"  
"For the same reason an anorexic doesn't eat. They've been denying themselves food for so long, that if they were to give in now, all their fasting would be for naught. I've been starving for so long that to give in now, especially in a situation like this, it would be for naught. Hunger is the best sauce, they say."  
"You're comparing yourself to someone with an eating disorder."  
"Yes."  
"But why? What's the point of my living if I'm just going to be burdened with the knowledge that I'm just another withheld meal to you? Another passed-up opportunity to eat?"  
"Because..."  
"Because what? I'm not in the mood for games , Sebastian."  
" Because...I am enjoying my life with you."  
Ciel blinked, stunned. "What...?" He looked at Sebastian until he recovered his composure.  
"You...you enjoy your life with..me..?"  
Sebastian nodded.  
"In what way?"  
"I got used to you, your behaviors and became so pleased by servicing you and staying by your side. I was unsure of the reason I am feeling this way because I have never felt like this in all the centuries I've lived before, but I didn't give it so much thoughts since we demons we are unable to feel any kind of human emotions and it was obvious how everything would end up." Sebastian explained, then he glanced at the earl .  
"However...I never thought that you of all people, you could have such a feelings toward me . That's why I think about it more...I think about how I become so happy lately by supporting you and amused by being a part of your life."  
"Then I realized that you are so special...you always were. It was clear by how good your the taste of your soul is...but now I recognized that you are so precious, not for your soul but for the whole of you as a human. It will be a great waste if I let such an invaluable human like you just die." He finished and gave him his best smile.  
Ciel just blinked again, taking in what his butler said. Sebastian could almost see the gears turning in his head.  
"Are you really happy with me?"  
The demon nodded, "Yes, I am."  
Ciel was really shocked. He didn't expect Sebastian to admire him in this way, regardless to the quality of his soul, he considers all of the human kind as a rubbish .  
"I can't simply break the rules of our contract just like this...and for such a reason...for some impracticable feelings that i am not even sure of it."  
Ciel took a deep breath then he continued speaking. "You know very well that I am not used to hope. I live all my life with a cold black heart, full with malice and hatred. Hence I didn't have the chance to love anyone." He finished with a lower voice and lowered his head gazing at the ground. "That's why I am not much different from you. I don't know what's the meaning of love...and how it feels like to fall in love with someone." He said with a frustrated expression in his face .  
Sebastian watched the forestalling in his master's face, so he took a step closer to him and gently press his hand on his shoulder as a mean of comforting.  
"You are right in what you said. Your life was all based on your foolish wish of revenge. However now everything is over and you finally achieved your goal, and as I told you before, you are free.. from now on you are able to continue your life without worrying about the future, to live happily and...to love."  
The earl raised his head in a quick motion and glanced at the demon with his now both blue eyes wide open, perhaps catching a hidden meaning in the demon's last statement.   
"S-Sebastian..."  
The raven butler chuckled and moved his hand from his shoulder, putting it under the former earl's chin. " And I will stay by your side while you do so. In fact , I am so curious to see what will happen next and how you would use this freedom I gave you." He teased with slight smirk.  
Ciel was still glancing at his butler with unbelievable eyes , but then his expression changed .  
"Is that so ? If that's the case then..."  
He finally stood up from the stone bench and walked toward the butler smoothly until he was face to face with me. His height is now almost equal to Sebastian's that there was no need to lift his head up to face the other.  
"Everything will change...."  
"That's what will gonna happen."  
0  
"We'll stay here for a little while longer." Sebastian stated. "We'll stay in the London house until you implement your plan."  
"Very well."  
"My lord, what is the plan you thought up?"  
Ciel waved a dismissive hand. "I'll tell you everything once we get to it."  
0  
"So the Phantomhive name goes up in flames, huh? Fitting. I like it."  
"Yes."  
"And I'm the last one."  
"Yes, you are. I'd say you definitely made enough of an impression on everybody. I'm sure they will be singing your praises for years to come."  
"I don't want them to be singing my praises." Ciel scoffed. "When the hell has that ever happened? I just want them to remember me, that's all. I don't want to fall off the face of the Earth after I die."   
"No one does. Everyone aspires to be remembered after they die." Sebastian responded. "It's a part of human nature. I think, no I know, you will be fairly remembered."  
"Thank you."  
"Now onto the plan."  
"Right." Ciel agreed.   
"Let's put it into motion."  
0  
Ciel clapped his hands. "Everyone, gather around."  
The servants stopped what they were doing and walked over to Ciel. Mey-rin had bubbles in her hair, and Finnian had dirt under his fingernails from pulling out all the weeds. He was clutching a dandelion in his right hand.   
"What is it, young master?"  
"What is it?" Mey-rin asked.   
"I have decided something. You all have been working very hard lately, and I think you deserve a break. I'm sending you all on a vacation."   
"Huh? A vacation?" The servants just blinked like they didn't believe him. "Really?"  
"Where will we go?"  
Ciel waved his hand dismissively. "Anywhere will do. Just stay away from the manor. You get three days of paid rest. I really don't care what you do either."  
"Are you planning a surprise?" Finnian asked.   
"Perhaps. I just need all of you to stay away."  
"Alright!" Baldroy exclaimed. "When does it start?"  
"Actually, you can take your leave now, if it so pleases you."  
"Really?" They asked.   
"Yes," Irritation crept into his voice. "Don't make me regret giving you a vacation. You have three days of paid rest, free to do whatever pleases you. Now go." He waved them out.   
The servants left, and the doors swung shut. Ciel sighed, dropping his head into his hands.   
"What a bunch of idiots. Really. They stand there, idling about, when I just told them they could leave. 6 years of dealing with them, and nothing has changed a bit."  
"But at least they left, my lord." Sebastian responded. "The second part of the plan can commence. And their gullibility actually might actually be our saving grace."  
"How do you mean?" Ciel looked at him.  
"If we go along with your plan, then we need people gullible enough to believe it. The servants and everyone else will do."  
"What about Aunt Francis? Do you think she'll believe the lie as well?"   
"Hm. She may be harder to convince." Sebastian had been thinking, but then he looked up. "Leave that to me, my lord. I promise everything will work out."   
"I leave it to you, then." Ciel sighed, then walked away. "You're the capable butler."  
"Thank you, my lord."  
0  
"Is everything set with the new company?" Ciel asked. "And I have picked out the name as well. Shen Lee. It's different from Phantomhive, so we shouldn't arouse any suspicion."  
"Shen Lee..." Sebastian thought for a moment. "Yes, I think that will work very well. It's different from Funtom as well. Speaking of which, who will you hand the company over to?"  
"Hm. I didn't think about that. I suppose I shall be handing it over to the other people who work in the company."  
"Very well then." Sebastian handed Ciel some papers. "This is the paper work we have to finish for the new company, my lord."  
Sebastian handed it to him, and Ciel looked it over. "Nothing remarkable. This can be finished easily."  
"Of course. I will come to collect it once you are done."  
Ciel nodded. "I can finish it. Once that is done, we move on to the rest of the plan."  
"Very well. I await your orders."  
0  
**END NOTE: The first chapter is finally finished! If you made it this far, congratulations, and here's a cookie /-(*^*)-/ *hands you cookie***


End file.
